


Down for a Day

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Team Finesse finds Sihoon feeling not so good.





	Down for a Day

It was a day or two before the live performances were to be aired and being the leader of his team had Sihoon on edge a little bit. Yes, he had shared the job of choreographing the song with Wonjin, and yes, they had the moves down, with them all being in sync and the little details worked out. But Sihoon still was nervous about their performance and how great they would be compared to the other teams. 

The time was 11pm and they were still in the practice room, because Sihoon had on countless times asked for the team to run through the routine again. The others weren’t against it (or if they were, they didn’t out rightly say it), and Hangyul could see that everyone was tiring out, even Sihoon, who was swaying a little in his position. 

“I think we should call it a day,” he mumbled as they all dispersed to rest and drink water, with Sihoon the only exception as he didn’t make any motion to move. Hangyul walked up to him and gave him a worried look. 

“Hyung, are you ok?” he asked as he laid one hand on Sihoon’s neck to lightly massage it. 

“You feel warm,” he noted with creased eyebrows. Sihoon waved him off with a ‘this room is warm!’ and a small smile. Hangyul knew that something was up but he didn’t want to push it, and just his luck, Changuk walked up to them, handing Sihoon a bottle of water. 

“Don’t work too hard hyung...” he said as he walked away. Hangyul let out a light scoff and a laugh as Sihoon himself rolled his eyes. 

Early the next morning, Wonjin woke up to some whimpering noises and the early rays of sunshine peeking through their window. He blinked his eyes a few times, and looked around for the source of the noises. His line of sight eventually landed on Sihoon, who was asleep in the bed across from him, his head turned away. 

Wonjin got up from his bed and made his way over, hovering by the bunk, only to notice that Sihoon was covered in sweat. He reached his hand out and placed it on Sihoon’s forehead lightly and sure enough, Wonjin felt the heat that radiated from his hyung. Quickly, he climbed up to the top bunk to wake Hangyul up. 

“Hyung! Hyung, wake up!” he whispered as he shook Hangyul about. Hangyul groaned and turned around, so Wonjin had to aggressively shake him. 

“Wake up please...!” Hangyul groaned some more and blinked his eyes open, looking at Wonjin sleepily. 

“-Jin-ah...it’s early...” he complained but he couldn’t say anything more before Wonjin started stage whispering at him. 

“Sihoon hyung has a fever!” the words Sihoon and fever had him awake quicker than anything else. He shot up in bed and mumbled something along the lines of ‘I knew he wasn’t well last night...’ as he climbed down. He walked up to Sihoon and did the same thing as Wonjin did earlier, wincing slightly at the heat.

“Wonjin-ah...we need to get a wet towel to cool him off,” he said as he helped the younger look for a small towel they could use. They eventually found one and Hangyul was quick to drench it in cool water, and wringing the excess. 

“Here, take this and wipe him down with it, and then re-wet it and put it on his forehead,” Hangyul instructed as he slipped his jumper on. 

“Where are you going?” Wonjin asked with curiosity. 

“I’m going to find someone and ask if they have medication for him, or if he needs to see a doctor,” Hangyul explained with Wonjin nodding his head. 

“I’ll be back soon, try not to wake up the others...we’ll get to practice once we get Sihoon hyung sorted ok?” Hangyul quietly closed the door behind him as Wonjin does quick work to cool Sihoon down. By the time Hangyul came back, Dongyoon and Minhee were awake too. 

“One of the staff will go look for some medication, they’ll come over when they’ve got it. We just need to keep him cool until then...” Hangyul told them. 

“Is he going to be ok hyung?” Minhee asked, his voice laced with concern. 

“He’ll be fine, he just worked over his own limits is all...he needs to rest,” he reassured them. 

“We should wake the others, we all need to have breakfast,” he noted as he climbed the bunks to wake the other members. 

“Hyungie noooo.....” Hyeongjun whined as Hangyul goes to wake him. 

“Cute Hyeongjunnie...time to get up, you need breakfast...” 

“Five more minutes...please....” 

“Ok, five more minutes...” Hangyul relented as he walked over to the other bunk and shook Changuk awake. 

“Changuk-ah...time to get up. Get up please...” he said as Changuk sleepily opened his eyes and sat up. Hangyul deemed him awake enough to then usher the others to wash up. 

“Wonjin-ah...get the kids some food ok? I’ll stay here until the staff member arrives,” 

“Are you sure? I can stay...” Wonjin questioned, as he flitted about the room. 

“No, it’s ok, you guys can go...” without any room for a fight, Wonjin eventually herded the kids out for food, while Hangyul waited. 

“Is hyung not coming with us?” Hyeongjun had asked. 

“Sihoon hyung is sick...so Hangyul hyung is waiting for a staff member to bring the medication,” Wonjin explained and that got a conversation going with all the members more worried than they should be. 

Sihoon fluttered his eyes open to a quiet room and something cold on his forehead. He looked to the other side of his bed and found the other one empty and the rest of the beds looked empty as well from where he was lying down. As he lets his eyes roam around the room in a haze, a moving object made its presence known as they exited the small attached bathroom. 

“Gyul-ahh....” he voiced out, which only turned out to be a mere whisper. Hangyul, however, turned his head around and took notice of Sihoon being awake. 

“Hyung....” he whispered out as he moved closer. Hangyul sat on the edge of the bed and took in Sihoon’s appearance. He looked paler in the dim light, and his eyes looked glazed over. 

Sihoon wanted to ask a bunch of questions as well as get up because he knew he had to go to practice, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to move his limbs. Everything felt heavy for him to move and his mind was fogged up. Thankfully, Hangyul started informing him of everything. 

“Hyung, you’ve got a fever and we’ve been trying to cool you down...a staff member should be here soon with medicine for you. I sent the others out to breakfast then practice,” at the mention of practice, his mind caught up to him and the fact that he should be there to direct them and make sure that their choreography was executed to the best of their abilities. The live performance wasn't far off after all. 

“Go...practice...” he mumbled as he struggled to get himself moving. However, Hangyul was quick to put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Hyung, you’re not well...you can’t go to practice like this. You need to rest today, we’ll be ok...” his voice held a certain tone of authority to it that Sihoon felt the need to back down, just this once. He shuffled a little to get more comfortable as he sunk himself back into the covers, eyes slowly closing as he drifted off... 

When he next woke up, the room was empty. There were no signs of Hangyul and more sunlight was pouring in, which meant someone had opened their window a bit. After a breath or two, he noticed that he didn’t feel as heavy as he did before, and the mere thought made him want to jump out of bed, but he knew he shouldn’t. He turned to his side and noticed that there was a note left there for him, next to a bottle of water and some pills. 

Sihoon picked up the note and read it with a small smile: 

_ ‘ _ _ Hyung _ _ , we’re all at practice... _ _ don’t _ _ worry about us and just rest lots ok? The staff member gave you medicine earlier and they left some behind in case you needed more...we’ll be back soon with food for you!’ _

He took the bottle of water and opened it, taking careful sips of it before he decided to go back to sleep. Sleep overtook him as quickly as he hoped and soon, he was in dreamland, dreaming about the great performances he’d achieve. 

He woke up again sometime later, not really sure how long he slept but he still felt a little off. Sihoon sat himself up, and tried to peak through what he could see of the window, but the brightness of the sun didn’t really help him in any way in trying to figure out the time. While he stayed still, he noticed that he had a small headache, and his stomach felt a little empty, which meant he needed to have some food in him. 

He contemplated on whether he should rummage through his bags in hopes of finding something, or make the long trek to the cafeteria to get food. He turned around to psych himself into getting up and that’s when he noticed the container, sitting next to the bottle of water and pain killers. Another note was written, sitting neatly on top it. 

‘_ We got you some food but you were still sleeping...please eat as much as you can!’ _

Sihoon reached and opened the container, the smell of Jook instantly hitting him, reminding him so much of home, back to when his mom used to make him Jook every time he was sick. His mouth watered just by the smell, but a voice at the back of his mind told him to eat it slowly lest he wants to see it come back out. Carefully, he fed himself spoonfuls, feeling the still warm Jook, warming his insides, and making him feel better, if only for a little while. Drinking sips of water in between spoonfuls, had made him full quicker, so he still had half the container left, which he closed and decided to save for later. 

Feeling better than he did before, Sihoon thought he was ok enough to at least wash himself. So with as much strength as he had, he got himself up and walked the few steps towards the bathroom, turning the water on to hot, enough to ease the aches in his muscles from not moving all day. 

By the time he was done with the shower, he felt refreshed, but the headache was still there. He made his way back to his bunk and took the pain killers that were left for him and downed it with water. While he waited for the medication to start working, he sat, absentmindedly drying his hair with the towel and wondering how the guys were doing. 

_ I can’t believe I got sick now of all times... _

The medication soon kicked in, which left Sihoon feeling drowsy and wanting to get back under his covers. So he carefully hung his towel up and scooted himself under the covers, getting comfortable, before sinking into dreamland once more. When he woke up, it was already night time and the room was bustling with the others flitting about, keeping quiet while doing their night routine. 

Changuk was the first to notice that he was awake, as he sat by him on his bed. 

“Hyung! Are you feeling better? You had us worried!” he rambled as his tone of voice showed how concerned he had been at the elder being sick. 

“I’m feeling much better Changuk-ah... sorry for making you all worry...” Sihoon apologized, sitting up so he could see where everyone was. 

“No need to be sorry...you can’t help falling sick. Are you really feeling better?” Hangyul asked him while he was flitting around the small room, keeping the others company. Sihoon nodded his head and gave him a smile. 

“Hyung, you didn’t finish your food...” Hyeongjun noted as he stopped in the middle of the room. 

“I couldn’t eat anymore earlier...I thought I’d save it for later...” 

“We were thinking of going for some food in a minute...are you feeling better enough to go to the cafeteria? Otherwise we can bring some back and eat here instead...” Hangyul told him and he had to think about that for a minute. He didn’t really want to leave the comfort of his bed, but being cooped up inside the room all day had him feeling a little lonely without any company. 

“Let’s go out...” he answered as he slowly peeled the blankets away from himself. 

“I’ll carry you!” Changuk shouted out of nowhere which left Sihoon to give him a confused look. 

“Ayee... I can walk you know...” Sihoon protested, albeit light-heartedly. 

“Hyung! What if you pass out while we’re walking?! We don’t know much first aid! What if we can’t wake you up?!” Minhee fought back incredulously, his facial expression one crossed with worry and seriousness. 

“Yah! He’s not that sick, don’t scare the kids even more Minhee-yah...” Hangyul lightly scolded him as he noticed the horrified look from Hyeongjun and Wonjin. Minhee gave him a sheepish look and quietly apologized. 

“I’m still carrying you anyways...it’s not every day you get to carry SIhoon hyung!” Changuk carried on with a determined look. 

“Ok ok, you can carry me...but please...don’t feed me or anything like that,” Sihoon relented; hands already busy putting on an extra sweater just in case. Changuk got in position in front of Sihoon’s bunk and waited as Sihoon situated himself on his back. With his arms wrapped around Changuk’s neck tight, Changuk bounced Sihoon up slightly and wrapped his arms around Sihoon’s legs. 

“Let’s go before ** I **pass out...Sihoon hyung is heavy!” Changuk joked, legs making way to the door. 

“Yah! Nobody told you to carry me!” Sihoon playfully hit him on the chest. Changuk laughed along with the others while he made his way into the corridor. 

“That’s ok hyung! If Changuk hyung isn’t strong enough, we can all take turns!” Wonjin joined in with a laugh of his own, which left Changuk to squawk. 

“Are you calling me weak?! The audacity! How did I end up with you lot...?” he joked some more. 

“You love us Changuk hyung!” he heard someone say from behind him. He scoffed but smiled widely at the obvious truth. 

“Love you brats too...” Sihoon heard him whisper and he couldn’t help grinning at that. They spent the rest of the night having a boisterous late dinner and despite his earlier condition of nobody feeding him, Sihoon was being fed left, right and centre, to the point where he didn’t have to bother touching his own bowl. But he resigned himself to a night of pampering by the others, because he knew it made them happy and gave them reassurance that he was better and doing ok. 


End file.
